The Show Must Go On
by lovesnapefanfic
Summary: Hermione writes her account of the last battle before Voldemort's Death. Song fic. Please read/review.


This is my song fic and its written from Hermione's POV  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot, the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Disclaimer: The song entitled "The Show Must Go On" belongs to my favorite band, Queen.  
  
  
  
The Show Must Go On  
  
  
  
It pains me to look back at those last moments but someone has to put in words. Someone has to write what happened that last battle so little Jenny knows how her mommy or daddy died. Someone has put every gory detail of that 20 minute battle down. Someone has to, that someone might as well be me.  
  
We never meant to always be in some sort of trouble, but having The Boy Who Lived as your best friend just made trouble follow you around. Harry Potter, among others, died that day fighting Voldemort. I had been fighting as well but not the Dark Lord himself. These are my accounts of the story from my point of view. We had promised each other no matter what, if the Dark Lord was killed, we would smile. I kept my promise but it wasn't easy. No matter, I knew the show, the battle, the fighting must go on.  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Come on guys, its time" Harry and Ron and I ventured out onto the Quidditch field knowing very well that the probability of all of us staying alive was none.  
  
"Ron, Hermione? Ready? Before we go I just want you to promise me that no matter what happens to me………"  
  
His voice trailed off. He struggled to find it again.  
  
"Promise me that no matter were I go, after we split up that you'll keep fighting. Just keep going, don't look back, just remember the show must go on."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"On the count of three..1…2…3..GO!"  
  
I went to the left, Ron started towards the right, Harry went in the center of the battle. I lost track of them like I promised I would. Death Eater after Death Eater appeared before me but I was quicker in the killing of them. Stepping over bodies as I kept going.  
  
Someone came up behind and I dodged a hex threwn at me but it branded my right arm with a burn. It stung but I retaliated and fought back. I kept going.  
  
Empty spaces - what are we living for  
  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score  
  
On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for...  
  
Another hero, another mindless crime  
  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime  
  
Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore  
  
The show must go on  
  
The show must go on, yeah  
  
Inside my heart is breaking  
  
My make-up may be flaking  
  
But my smile still stays on  
  
I rested for a moment and took in the intensity of my surroundings. I couldn't think of anyone else knowing it was my weakness. It I thought of the losses of my friends I would break down and cry and most likely be killed myself. My failures in life and my successes flashed before my eyes and I tried desperately to blink them away knowing that every moment of learning all came down to this.  
  
Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance  
  
Another heartache, another failed romance  
  
On and on, does anybody know what we are living for ?  
  
I guess I'm learning (I'm learning learning learning)  
  
I must be warmer now  
  
I'll soon be turning (turning turning turning)  
  
Round the corner now  
  
Outside the dawn is breaking  
  
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free  
  
The show must go on  
  
The show must go on, yeah yeah  
  
Ooh, inside my heart is breaking  
  
My make-up may be flaking  
  
But my smile still stays on  
  
  
  
  
  
I saw him somewhere in the distance. A flash of striking red hair crossed my site but I didn't dare look at it longer than another second. I ran only to be stopped by Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Hello you filthy mudblood. Any last words before you meet your death."  
  
"Actually yes, Aveda Kedavra."  
  
I killed him just like I did with so many others. I knew Draco Malfoy's father was a horrible person and treated Draco terribly, but I still couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt as I realized that I killed someone's father. Draco wouldn't care though. He wasn't a Death Eater like his father.  
  
The pain in my arm was getting worse and the field was now empty. We had won the fight but had Voldemort been killed? He was dead but I didn't know that. I walked through the Quidditch field and stepped over bodies of people. Some I knew and others I didn't, I couldn't feel any emotion knowing that if I did I would break down and cry. Someone came from behind me.  
  
"He was conquered, Hermione and though many of our loved ones have died there is something to celebrate. Perhaps not know but soon."  
  
It was Professor Dumbledore. He put his hand on her shoulder and the twinkle in his eye was as present as it ever was. Hermione thought of Harry and Ron.  
  
"Professor how are….."  
  
He cut her off.  
  
"I'm afraid that Harry is gone, Hermione. He couldn't kill the Dark Lord with his wand because Voldemort's wand was its brother. Just as his mother sacrified herself to save Harry, he took his life and with it that of Voldemort's to save many others."  
  
Tears stained her face and then she remembered her promise to Harry. She put on a weak smile deciding that Ron might still be alive.  
  
"How is Ron?"  
  
"Minor cuts and bruises but he is ok. Ron and Draco are both in the infirmary. Perhaps you should be the one to tell Draco his father has passed on."  
  
"Yes of course Headmaster."  
  
He left her with her thoughts.  
  
My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies  
  
Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die  
  
I can fly - my friends  
  
The show must go on (go on, go on, go on) yeah yeah  
  
The show must go on (go on, go on, go on)  
  
I'll face it with a grin  
  
I'm never giving in  
  
On - with the show  
  
Well that's it. Its over and now all I could do is wait and go on with my life. I'll deal with whatever life throws at me because I have survived the worst. She made her way up to the infirmary.  
  
Ooh, I'll top the bill, I'll overkill  
  
I have to find the will to carry on  
  
On with the show  
  
On with the show  
  
The show - the show must go on  
  
Go on, go on, go on, go on, go on  
  
Go on, go on, go on, go on, go on  
  
Go on, go on, go on, go on, go on  
  
Go on, go on, go on, go on, go on  
  
Go on, go on  
  
So this is what happened that day. That day was the day I survived the worst. Of course things have happened to me since, things that made me cry, made me laugh, things that happened to everyone eventually.  
  
And know that I have finished writing this I have to get to bed where my husband is waiting for me. Yes that's right, husband. I married a wonderful man and my name isn't Hermione Granger anymore. Its Hermione Granger- Malfoy. I went on with my life as I promised and so did everyone else.  
  
The end. 


End file.
